


Demonic Voyd

by ribbonfemale



Category: deadmau5 - Fandom, producers - Fandom, voyd - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Demon, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonfemale/pseuds/ribbonfemale
Summary: Jess and fem VOYD have a fun night at her show. Deadmau5 and Ash meet up with the girls and Joel finds a familiar old friend.
Kudos: 1





	1. Light Up the Night

**Chapter 1**

The music was blasting through the speakers of the venue, Jess had been waiting for his night for a while. The heavy bass pounded and vibrated her entire body from head to toe. She got lost in the electronic synths and dark sounds, eyes closed in a trance as she bobbed her head to the baseline. “This is amazing!” Her friend Ash screamed out next to her, waving her kandi covered arms to the sky. They were dancing in the front of the venue near the gate as close to the producer as possible, the mist of red led smoke coated the stage as hypnotizing swirls of red and black animations played behind the humanoid figure. The word “VOYD” flashed to the beat in a dripping effect across the massive LED screen, the producer turned a few knobs bobbing her head to the beat engulfed by the synth growls. Strobes of white flashed against her deer skull mask, large antlers swaying from left to right as her long gothic trench coat buckles clanged against the booth in front of her. Her body was covered in fake blood with some splatters dripping from the eyes of the deer mask. She waved a hand to the crowd, head banging aggressively to the dark dubstep swishing her blonde hair that draped over the back of her mask. Jess stared in awe as she watched Voyd, not wanting to miss a single moment of this psychedelic show. The crowd started head banging in unison under the spell of the Voyd, the kick drum vibrated through the front gate her and Ash were holding on to as leverage. Some ravers where gloving giving light shows in the background to people on shrooms and molly, others started trading kandi with one another doing their “plur” handshake. 

The next track “Behemoth” played as the synth bass pulsed rapidly, transcending into deep heavy growls of bass that shook the entire venue. Everyone was coated in red and white strobes, hypnotized in a trance staring in awe as the tentacle effects on the screen flashed to an inverted effect as the drums kicked on queue perfectly in sync with the animation. Ash tugged at Jess’s shoulder pointing to Voyd, her mouth gaped open in awe. Jess turned her head to look at a the levitating deer figure. Voyd raised her hands in the air as she was 6 feet off the ground, the crowd roared wildly in shock. The bass grew louder and louder as she pressed her hands to the sky matching the bpm. Blood was dripping from the black eye holes of her mask, leaving puddles of glittering glowing red on the CDJ’s. “What the FUCK!!!” Jess screamed, not knowing if this was real or a dream. It seemed as if we entered rave hell, Voyd chucked deviously as her platform boots touched earth. Smoke engulfed her leaving her figure silhouetted except for two glowing red circles in her eyes, she stared at Jess in the front of the crowd. Jess froze in shock, her hazel eyes reflecting red hues. Her heart started beating rapidly, feeling as if it was going to burst out of her chest. “Hey Jess! Jess! You okay?” Ash tugged Jess’s shirt in worry. Jess’s eyes closed as the producer snickered, “See you soon~”. Jess fell backward as her mind raced, seeing only black. Ash screamed in a panic, her cries were muffled by the crowd, she caught Jess before she hit the floor. “Jess!! Jess!!!!” 

XXX

Jess woke up in a pitch black room, she tried to move her body but there was no success. She tried speaking but it sounded foreign, eventually two glowing red dots appeared in front of her. “Hey!” A feminine voice yelled in the darkness. The red glow grew brighter and brighter, slowly shaping the figure around it. Long antlers towered over Jess as the deer mask took shape. 

Voyd?

She had a black corset on with fishnets and a black garter belts hugging her thick thighs. Her blond hair draped down her back as she held something that looked like a chain. “I’ve been waiting for this moment, you know.” The humanoid deer said with piercing red eyes. “W-wha-“ Jess tried to speak, but her head pounded with a migraine. She couldn’t even look at Voyd in the eyes, it’s as if something was controlling her. “Oh, so I see my effect is working hmm? Good. It’s easier that way.” The woman hummed happily. Jess squirmed in place, she was tied up with a mix of rope and chains from her shoulders to her thighs. Her brain was scrambled with thoughts, how did she get here? What happened at the show?! She then remembered Ash, saying something next to her. “Where’s Ash!?!!” Jess cried out, making eye contact with the demonic deer. “Don’t worry she’s at my after party, we are going there after some fun we are going to have. Someone else is covering for my set until I get back.” The woman put a hand on Jess’s face picking up her chin and inching closer towards her. Tears ran down Jess’s face, the woman wiped them away smiling deviously at her under the mask. She unraveled Jess from the shackles and rope, slowly unbuttoning Jess’s jeans sliding them down to her ankles. “Take it easy now.” She hummed softly, her voice was angelic. Jess tried to move her body once more, but it was still frozen. Voyd snapped her fingers with an evil laugh, Jess’s legs spread open, her eyes glowing the same red hue. “Heh, slut.” Jess whimpered unable to open her mouth, watching the woman in front of her take off her deer skull mask. She was beautiful, the red glow from the deer mask faded as the humans eyes glowed bringing the only light back in the room. “I’m Danny, the real person behind ‘Voyd’, and I thought you would be the perfect play thing to mess around with.” Danny reached closer to Jess putting her hand on Jess’s panties. She snapped her fingers and Jess started levitating slightly off the ground, just enough to be leveled with Danny’s face against her crotch. “Good girl.” Danny purred with a smile. She extended her hand out to Jess’s thigh and squeezed down hard. Her black nails grew into sharp claws piercing Jess’s skin making the blood drip down her soft legs. Danny started clawing at Jess’s panties with her other hand and started licking the blood, sucking and kissing at her thighs. Jess muffled moans in the darkness, she was fully exposed for Danny. Her black “x” pasties covering her chest where slowly peeling off. It was as if some force was controlling her, was it... Danny? “I see you are succumbing to my powers hm? I can control others to do what I please.” The demon woman smiled as a glowing red pentagram started illuminating beneath them. “You’re mine now.” Danny started sucking and licking Jess’s bare clit to tease her. Her piercing being flicked back and forth against her tongue. Jess moaned in pleasure arching her back wanting more and more. Danny began tracing her tongue along Jess, exploring her and started fingering her before licking her pussy. At first it was slow, then got more animalistic as they breathed heavily in unison. Danny pushed fingers in and out of her as fast as she could, Jess’s entire body was burning hot in the red glow, still levitating in the air. Danny retracted her fingers out of her with great force making Jess squirt onto the floor, thighs dripping with her own orgasm. Jess muffled screams out into the empty room. Danny put back on her bloody deer mask and stepped back to the center of the pentagram. “Fucking pathetic.” She growled snapping her fingers. Jess fell to the ground hard, she could start to feel her limbs again, and an overwhelming rush of ecstasy engulfed her leaving her warm and fuzzy. She sat there drooling while instinctively fucking herself with her fingers. “Come here bitch.” Danny commanded, pointing to the center of the pentagram with her claw. Jess’s mouth gaped open as she crawled towards the red glow, she kneed in front of Danny making eye contract with her. Danny laughed, pulling Jess’s long red and light brown pigtails. Black smoke engulfed them as they vanished down into the pentagram. The room silent and changed back to a pitch black.

They two emerged in a dark ally. Still in the same position, hands wrapped around Jess’s hair pulling her closer. “We are here now so put some fucking clothes on.” Danny commanded snapping her fingers. Tight black shorts appeared on Jess in an instant, as the pentagram glow faded away into the cold concrete. She pulled Jess up on her feet and led her through the ally. They music grew louder as they got closer, it was the after party. 


	2. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess explores the Ally rave.

**Chapter 2**

  
Ash danced in place sitting on top of a huge speaker, her kitty face mask covering her mouth and nose as her eyes stared at the producer beside her. He was a skinny pale white man wearing a black base ball cap, a black puma shirt, and baggy jeans with his wallet chain swaying to the bass beat. “Thump Thump Thump” the bass roared between Ash’s legs, she smiled in ecstasy feeling the bass pounding through and inside her body. She looked into the crowd in front of her with their hands in the air dancing wildly to the electronic cords. She was in the VIP area with the producer, right next to him where the speakers were blaring, the after party was at the end of a downtown alleyway in Atlanta. Neon green lasers danced against the wall as a fog machine and other led lights drenched the audience in hazy color. “We’re almost there, get behind the speaker. You can dance for a bit until my part is over.” The hellish deer commanded. Jess followed the woman, walking behind her like some pet. “Ok.. sounds good.” Jess replied in a daze, still out of it from her orgasm. Jess found her way to the tall speakers, and leaned against it waving her arms around and slightly bobbing to the beat trying to look alive. Voyd stood next to the taller man, her antlers lightly poking his hat. “Next song is me, yeah mau5?” Voyd shouted in his ear just loud enough to be heard through the pounding bass. “Yeah, play whatever you want girl, these guys are faded right now and it’s almost 1 so-.” The man responded with a laugh. Voyd took over the turntables as the other man starting lighting a cig with one hand. He exhaled a few puffs and walked over to Ash, who was still dancing in her own little world. “Hey-my shift is over, we can go back to my hotel if ya want.” The man raised a hand to her, helping her get down from the speakers. “Ya sure Joel! I’m down for some fun!” Ash smiled, giggling and sounding like sunshine. The two made their way to his Ferrari snaking through the ally.

Voyd called over to Jess, who was on the opposite side of the stage where the other speakers were. “You can stand next to me now, the other guy left so there’s more room for you to dance, or do whatever you want. Just don’t touch anything.” Voyd yelled over to Jess coldly. Jess nodded her head, tapping her foot to the other mans music still playing on loop. Voyd started turning some knobs, and scrolling through some tracks on the other CDJ. She queued the next song “Bleed”, the drums from the last track faded out and merged into hypnotizing swirls of chords. The sounds grew darker as the main beat dropped into clashing aggressive wails. The crowd roared in awe as Voyd flicked her fingers to the beat on queue. Jess danced as red strobes lit up her pulsing body, her devil horn accessories near her pigtails bobbing to the dark dubstep. Voyd played a few more tracks mixing it up with some of “Rezz”’s music selections she had in her queue, the ravers handbanged and danced wildly under the producers spell. Eventually the set ended and Voyd waved to the crowd holding Jess’s hand as they walked off stage and deeper into the alleyway. Joel’s crew would be closing up the set anyway, so she could focus on the rest of her night. They walked into a secluded park deep in the city, trees surrounded them making it harder for them to be noticed in public. “Kneel bitch.” The taller woman commanded, her boots kicking Jess in the stomach causing her to fall forward in pain. Jess liked this feeling, it made her heart skip a beat and her head spin. She grabbed into the grass as her fishnet knees covered in mud. A hand moved to her face, grabbing her chin forcefully before grabbing the back of her hair and ramming her head between Voyd’s thighs. “Lick me, you slut.” the demonic deer hissed, spitting on the shorter girl beneath her. Voyd undid the bottom of her corset and slid down her tight shorts and lace panties. She pressed herself against the younger girl, holding onto her pigtails and forcefully fucking her face. “I said LICK BITCH!” Voyd growled, her red eyes glowed brighter tilting her bone deer mask down. Jess whimpered in pleasure, her body was shaking from Voyd’s commands. She started licking her clit, then slowly guided her tongue further down to the right spot. Voyd pulled harder on Jess’s pigtails trusting back and forth against the younger woman. “You like this you pathetic slut?” Voyd laughed as she rammed herself even harder into Jess. Jess’s eyes were watery, the amount of force Voyd had was too strong, but it felt so good. Her tongue danced and swirled going deeper and deeper as she kept sucking. Jess moaned trying to reach her hand to her black shorts, she needed a release. Voyd’s eyes dilated as she watched Jess, suddenly the younger girls hands were behind her back and her legs were spread apart. She was completely naked now, the cold wind brushing up against her skin. She was wet between her legs, still bobbing her head back and forth and moving her tongue faster and faster. “Did I say you could fuck yourself? Fucking pathetic.” Voyd growled deeper, getting closer and closer until she was dripping all over Jess. “There, now you can lick that bitch.” Voyd smiles behind her mask. Jess uncontrollably starts licking Voyd’s cum around her mouth, her eyes glowing the same red in the moonlight park. A familiar red pentagram started forming beneath the two, Voyd and Jess started sinking down trough the portal. 

XXX

Ash got out of the shower, pulling over one of Joel’s merch shirts over her head, and walked to the hotel bed. “Well, I’m glad you got off a bit earlier mau5.” Ash smiled happily. Joel took a drag from his cigarette, “Mmhmm.” He hummed, wrapping an arm around her exhaling the smoke in her face. He started tying her wrists and ankles to the bed with rope he packed in his backpack. Ash giggled in excitement pushing her thighs together. Suddenly behind them a red circle formed on the floor, it expanded and started glowing. A pentagram formed as Jess and Voyd emerged from the red haze. “Looks like we got company.” Joel turned around and smiled up at Voyd. The demonic deer flashed a middle finger to Joel. Jess, still naked looked up at the other man in confusion, locking eyes with him as her mouth gasped open. “Oh, hey.. uh I’m Joel. The guy who was playing at that after party with your girlfriend from hell there.” Jess froze, staring as if he was speaking another language. “Umm, I go by deadmau5? I guess if you listen to my shit. It would be nice to have some more fun around here.” Joel shrugged, cigarette still in his mouth. Voyd laughed looking over at Ash, who was just taking everything in. She giggled smiling at Voyd, who just stared her down. “So now what?” Voyd tilted her head locking eyes with Joel now. “Heh.” He laughed deviously under his baseball cap.


	3. Bring out the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two producers transform making a fun night for Ash and Jess.

**Chapter 3**

Voyd snapped her fingers as all the lights went off in the room. She teleported to the corner of the room smiling under her mask. Joel smiled in the darkness as he walked over to the pentagram illuminating the hotel room floor. He kneeled in front of Jess and placed his hand in the center of the pentagram, his body started emitting black smoke as he smiled a wicked grin. His teeth grew sharper and he growled more animalistic, his arms doubled in size as his turned into giant black sharp claws. Razor sharp spikes formed along his shoulders and forearms. “It’s time.” Voyd chuckled in the mist of red light. She teleported next to the man pressing her claws against his hat, digging into his skin. He started breathing heavily as his back and legs grew contorting his figure, his legs resembled something of a demon, black furr covering his legs turning anthropomorphic with claws for feet. A tail sprouted behind him with a red aux tail lighting up Jess’s face as it swung in front of her. Black wings emerged from his back as he roared loudly, his head resembling a Mau5head, he had sharp red teeth and evil red eyes with dilated “X”’s. Voyd laughed sinisterly raising her hands in the air, her horns on her head grew taller, as her red dots of eyes completely covered the black sockets in her bone mask. The mask started to mutate and completely wrap around her head, showing no blonde hair. Her body was all black now, claws and arms doubling in size as her legs did the same, she heaved heavily as blood dripped from her eyes. The Devilmau5 teleported and jumped on the bed drooling over Ash, Voyd chuckled her voice altered sounding demonic and rough as Jess laid down on the pentagram. The hell deer towered over her dripping blood on her bare body, dripping black hands formed from the pentagram tying her down, some choking her and others teasing her between her legs. “Ready mau5?” Voyd turned her head to him. Devilmau5 nodded his head aggressively pinning Ash down on the bed with one giant hand, the other ripping her shirt to shreds exposing her naked body, pierced nipples, and clavicles. Voyd bent a claw between Jess’s thighs and started finger fucking her, skull touching Jess’s head as her eyes closed in a trance. When Jess opened her eyes again her entire eyes where a glowing red with white X’s. Her body grew hotter and hotter as Voyd curled her finger faster and faster going deep inside her. One of the black dripping hands lifted her off the floor as moaned in pleasure arching her back to get that perfect spot. Devilmau5 roared “Shut the fuck up!!” Jess’s mouth shut in an instant as she whimpered unable to open her mouth. Voyd shook her head in disappointment getting her other hand free as she started clawing hard at Jess’s thighs drawing blood. Voyd started pressing her claw against Jess’s pierced clit making her squirm in excitement. “Fucking slut.” Voyd growled, teasing her clit and fingering her with a same hand.   
  


Ash breathed heavily as Devilmau5 pounded into her rapidly, his mouth gaping open as be drooled through his sharp teeth. His balls pounding against her as she got wetter and wetter. Her eyes started glowing red as he was getting closer to his climax, she opened her mouth panting licking her sharp fangs. Devilmau5 and Voyd picked up their pace in unison as Devilmau5 leaned over Ash biting down hard on her neck and leaving giant bruises all over her body. Voyd crawled against Jess’s bare skin as another black dripping hand started fingering her ass, and another inserted more fingers into her dripping pussy. Voyd’s eyes strobed red and white as she retracted herself from Jess, watching her cum. Her body was convulsing in pleasure as the other hands choked her just enough to make her feel lightheaded. Devilmau5 came inside Ash leaving an inhuman amount of sperm pooling over the bed and down past her toes. She squirmed taking everything in, and exhaled in a bliss as her eyes turned to normal chocolate shades. “Thankyou...” she breathed out, body shutting down due to the demonic mau5’s force. Her body twitched with pleasure Devilmau5 inched closer to her, he began stroking his glowing red cock as his hands brushed against black spikes on the shaft. He inserted himself into the younger girls mouth and started trusting against her, his claws pressed against the wall for balance. He started squeaking with pleasure, she could taste a mixture of his and her own cum. She smiled bobbing her head up and down slowly taking in more of his length, her legs wrapped around under his wings and drool dripped down from her head to her pierced nose. “Fucking bitch, fucking cum bucket.” He hissed, now pulling her hair and ramming all of his length into her. Ash teared up as she gagged, choking as he came down her throat. He growled tilting his head back, his eyes shut as he held her there. “Swallow.” He commanded. Ash did as she was told, shivering at the taste and coughing after. 

Voyd stepped out of the pentagram as she stared at Jess, the ghostly arms sank deep into the circle as Jess’s eyes turned back to their hazel hues. “Good girl.” Voyd felt as if she should praise Jess for putting up with her for such a long night. Jess regained feeling in her body as a second wave of warmth rushed over her. Her body pulsed like a bass line still aroused, but her mind was white and empty, as if her memory had been altered with. Her memory from the rave seemed hazy now, as if it was non existent. Devilmau5 growled deeply near her, his body transforming again. He was turning into his human form, clutching his eyes as he screamed face buried in the white sheets. “Fuck!” Joel cried out, trying to get ahold of his senses, now clawing at his head. His arms and legs turned back to normal as his wings and spikes retreated back into his body. Voyd’s body covered in black smoke as her antlers grew smaller, and her limbs returned to normal size. Her skull head stretched out as her blonde hair pulled back out and rose from her emerging flesh, she was human again. The two demons exhaled as they fell back, catching their breath. Jess closed her eyes falling asleep on the carpet floor as Ash laid down in the bed next to her, dozing off into a deep slumber. Rays of sunlight started peaking through the curtains as the red light from the portal dissolved. The room was dead silent as the four drifted away in their dreams.


	4. Beneath with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Jess wake up in the hotel room, they go see Deadmau5 live and end up in a situation with Voyd and Devilmau5.

**Chapter 4  
  
**

Ash opened her eyes, the sun peered through the windows heating up her naked body wrapped in the bedsheets. She sat up rubbing her eyes, she thought she was imagining Jess on the floor. “J-Jess?!?” Ash did a double take as she focused her vision. Jess grumbled furrowing her brows at the sunlight, she sat up to see Ash sitting in front of her now shouting nonsense. Jess stumbled on her words, “Ash! How- when- where are we!?!” 

  
“I don’t know what going on either! There’s stuff all over the bed and there’s blood on the floor and cigarettes everywhere! Well I don’t remember checking into a hotel last night, I just remembered we were at Voyd’s rave.” Ash stood around the room grabbing a hold of a cigarette and lighting it. She walked over to the bathroom where she found a backpack of her clothes and belongings putting on her black “OWSLA” Skrillex shirt and jean shorts. “Well at least drunk me or whatever remembered to bring my shit with me.” Ash mumbled, putting her hair in a ponytail. Jess pressed her hands against her face in frustration, “Ash, I don’t think we got drunk last night I think someone drugged us and had their way with us. I don’t remember a damn thing, the last thing I can think of is us getting ready at my apartment.” Jess got up off the floor, “Got any spare clothes?” 

  
“Yeah right here, heh I think I got some merch from Voyd’s show last night.” Ash pulled out a black tshirt with the letters “V O Y D” looking like a metal bands shirt with “splatters” of red and white dripping off the text. She pulled out an old studded belt and an extra pair of black short shorts. “Here ya go, catch!” Ash threw the clothes across the bathroom to the main bedroom. Jess got dressed as Ash put on her pink and black converse, “Oh yeah I forgot! I bought an extra pair for you just in case your platform boots got too much at the rave.” Ash left the other pair for Jess in the bathroom.

“So uh, wanna get waffles?” Jess yelled over. “Hell yea I’m starving!” Ash smiled running over to the bedroom. The two headed out the door and onto downtown Atlanta. The girls walked into a Waffle House a few blocks away from the Aquarium, they sat at a booth as they ordered their food and drinks. Jess took a sip of her black coffee sighing, “I really want to know what happened last night, it’s eating me up inside Ash.” Jess held her head rubbing her eyes in distress. Ash looked at Jess with concern, she hated seeing her this way. “It will be ok! We will find this out eventually, there’s another show happening tonight at the Tabernacle that’s literally right across the street from us. We can get tickets at the door and Deadmau5 is playing, maybe some dancing will cheer you up?” Ash said with a smile, taking in bites of syrupy waffles. “Eeehhhh, fiiine~ that does sound like fun, we can use the hotel room to get ready too. I bet room service has cleaned up all the shit in there, they probably think one of us got our period and had sex or something heh.” Jess laughed eating waffles. 

The two girls paid for their food shortly after as they walked out back to the hotel down a few blocks. The room was spotless with a basket of snacks on the bed set for them, and ultra violet monster energy drink and brownies for Jess, and banana bread and apple juice for Ash. “To Jess and Ash, here’s two tickets. I’ll see you at my show tonight with a familiar demon deer. Be sure to stay after the show, those are VIP tickets.” Jess read the note with a puzzled look on her face. Ash stuffed her face with the banana bread smiling, “Sweet! VIP tickets! These things must be over 1k alone!” Ash giggles dancing around the room. “It’s from ‘Deadmau5 and Voyd/Svdden Death’.” Jess sighed tapping her foot impatiently. Jess knew they had something to do with last night, did they have sex with her and Ash? What about the blood? We’re we some kind of demonic ritual? She laid back on the bed sipping her monster drink turning on the television scanning through channels. “Well I’m gonna shower and put some makeup on for tonight, I can’t believe it’s already almost 5, we must have slept in.” Ash turned on the shower playing music from Deadmau5 on her iPhone. Her belongings were still in the bag, Jess wondered if her cell phone was in there too. Jess dug through her friends bag and with success she found her phone right next to her charger. She plugged it in as it restarted, sighing in relief. She had texts from what she made out to be “Voyd”, but the words where glitched at the text of those letters only, as if it had been cursed. “If you’re awake by now, we left you some stuff on the bed while you were gone. We know where you two are at all times, don’t ask how. Just stay after the show tonight.” Jess stared at her screen, it seemed like bad news but she decided to go along with it anyway. “Fuck it.” She muttered to herself, taking a bite out of the brownies left for her watching the Atlanta news. 

Ash touched up her cat eye makeup on and put on her rave fluffies, leg wraps, and kandi. She hummed to the music she had echoing in the bathroom, and put back on her black and pink converse. She looked in the mirror adjusting her black and hot pink cat ear headband, “Jesssss! We gotta leave soon! Doors open at 7pm!” Ash yelled to the other room. Jess put her phone in her pocket and walked over to the front door, “Alright, alright, I’m ready.” Jess felt a pit in her stomach. “Nah-ah come here.” Ash smiled grabbing Jess’s arms and weaving colorful kandi into her forearms. The last red and black bracelet reading ‘demon gf’ that she made just for Jess. Jess smiled, Ash gave her a set of fake black large demon horns she had in her bag. She adjusted them in Jess’s light brown and red hair staring at her, “It will be okay, I know you’re scared after yesterday but I’m sure we will be fine tonight right? Maybe they just found us on Twitter or something and want to hang with us after we made them fan art or whatever.” Ash stated, oblivious to the situation. “Mmm, yeah.. yeah.” Jess tussled the shorter girls dark brown hair and kissed her forehead to reassure her. 

The two girls walked over to the front of The Tabernacle venue, the famous Ferris wheel nearby glowed a bright cyan in the night sky. The words “Deadmau5 live!” Illuminated the front entrance with “VIP area”, on the right. “Hell yes!” Ash jumped up and down, her backpack bouncing behind her. Jess held onto Ash’s hand worried, and constantly looking behind them. Jess bit her nails as her body filled with anxiety, she knew they were watching. They flashed their IDs to security and were escorted to the front of the stage even closer than the gates separating the general crowd. “Ya ready?!” Ash was bursting with excitement dancing to the opening producer ‘Feed me’, he played “Death by Robot” dancing and bobbing his head feeling the beat. “Mmm, yeah girl!!” Jess shrugged holding herself feeling nauseous. Ash hugged Jess in an attempt to comfort her. Feed me shouted to the crowd, “You guys ready for Deadmau5?!!!” Jon yelled out in the mic. The ravers roared with praise, clapping their hands, some whistling over the synthetic chords. Ash jumped in place as she saw Deadmau5 walk over to the CDJ’s next to Jon, they were only a few feet in front of her. Jess froze in a panic, as if her shoes were glued to the dancefloor. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jess cursed to herself holding her friend hand so tight her knuckles went white. Joel flashed a smile to the crowd as he pressed a few buttons queuing the first song, strobes of purple, blue, and pink lit up the stage. The chords chimed, “Sparkle for me!” A voice vibrated through the walls. Ash gasped, remembering the song. “It’s shining like three seeds of pomegranates in my hand, It's just us that's on this beach and all this sand.” Jess forced her arms in the air, pretending to be dancing to the music. Ash’s knees buckled as her hips swayed. She was lost in the music, smiling and staring at Joel. His baseball cap swaying left to right as he touched the dials, and taking another drag from his cigarette. “You said give it to me, give it to me, give it to me. Then said take it, take it, take it. I said did we do this really? Shouldn't we have waited? Waited?~” The uplifting voice roared through the room, people doused in strobes of green and blue. A 3D Mau5head future danced in the large LED screen behind him. Ash moved her body to the beat staring at the lights now, lost in a trance. Jess looked at the corner of the stage, for the second she could have sworn she saw a set of red eyes through a deer skull. She blinked rapidly as her vision focused again, nothing there. She tapped her foot and rocked her hips along with Ash, wanting to forget about it. “Pulse is high, the heartbeats. We're being called to the other side, girl. Lost in the vibe, we can't sleep. Our clothes off, Feels so good inside, girl!” The voice hummed through the speakers, Jess danced wildly now. Her arms flowing to the music as she held Ash mimicking her moves. The two girls giggled holding each other as Joel flashed a smile at them, he waved his arms to the beat and exhaled smoke. “It's been oh, so long. Since we've been away from home. All the fucks, every last one gone. Blissfully, knowing this shit wrong.” Ash stared at Jess pulling her in closer, her kandi coated arms across Jess’s lower back and neck as her heart heated faster. Jess took Ash’s hips and guided her body to the drum line, rocking her hips against Ash, “Your eyes are twinkling, my limbs are tingling. You are a synonym, You're my best friend in the world. All this adrenaline, melting like M&M's.” Jess smiled letting her body surrender under Joel’s music, her body was hot with energy. 

The track transitioned to “You and I” the kick drum echoed, and the hi hat led to the lyrics “Nothing left for me to say, there’s no more wicked games to play. It’s time for me to walk away, I am alight.” The spiraling synth hummed, Ash and Jess held onto the booth Joel was playing at, they were inches away from him. “I feel like I'm on a high. A new beginning that is my life. I’m turning to the rhythm of the night, I am alright.” The female voice echoed. The crowd bobbed their heads and stepped to the beat. “The music is making me growing. The only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing. There's no one here to break me or bring me down, and no one here to hurt me or fool around.” Jess looked back at the curtain behind Joel subconsciously thinking about Voyd, an overwhelming sinking feeling rushed over her body. There was no one there, the only thing that danced off the curtains were lights that flashed an array of colors. She turned to Ash, staring at her face, she looked so happy. She didn’t want to ruin this moment for her, she wanted to at least enjoy this night for the sake of Ash. “I have no more time for you to hurt my feelings. Done enough to prove I'm all that I believe in. We are at the end, no more stupid lies. I'm better off without you here by my side. So now there is no longer, You and I, You and I~” the hypnotic voice hummed through Jess’s body. She didn’t need Voyd messing with her mind, she wanted control over her own body. She didn’t want to be used as some toy for amusement. 

The show eventually brought to a close, ravers scattered leaving piles of water bottles, kandi, and glowsticks on the floor mixed with cigarettes and joints. “Hey, you girls come with me.” A security guard called out. Jess and Ash followed behind the curtain that led backstage, “This is his room, you guys can stay there for a bit longer than planned, he ended the show a bit early.” The girls found Joel sitting on an old couch messing with his laptop checking his socials and messaging people on skype. “Hey.” He looked up from his laptop lips wrapped around a fresh cigarette. “Can I get a picture with you?!” Ash smiled clutching her phone trying to contain her excitement. “Uhh, sure.” Joel rolled his eyes, closing his laptop and walked over to Ash wrapping his arm around her. She snapped a few photos doing a matching peace sign with the mau5 as he made a few funny faces. Jess looked around the room and stared at a black and Mau5head with red evil eyes, she could have sworn the eyes where glowing without the helmet being plugged into something. “I assume you want a hug or some fluffy shit like that?” Joel looked over to Jess, blowing smoke in her face. “Oh! Uh, yeah. Sure!” Jess faked a smile as she hugged him. “So uh, here it is! Backstage! Nothing fancy, but they do give me unlimited Corona beers, Tim hortons coffee, and cigs. Hah!” Joel laughed sitting back on the couch typing away on his Mac. “Help yourself.” He motioned a hand to the table of goodies. Ash stuffed a few cigarettes in her purse, Jess took a long swig of the many beers laid out of the table. “So uh, the note in the hotel room said it was also from Voyd, uh.. Svdden Death.. yeah?” Jess downed another beer as Ash looked for a lighter. “Yup, I’ve been waiting for you two, well- ‘WE’ have been waiting for you.. one sec.” Joel got back up from the couch and turned off the light, “Don’t freak out, Kay?” He called out in the darkness, the only thing lighting up the room was his cigarette and the laptop. He put a hand on the wooden floor, kneeling to the ground. A red glowing circle appeared and spread out forming a large pentagram. The star emitted red smoke, Jess and Ash stared wide eyed ash dropping her mouth open as Jess chugged even more beers. “What the fuuuc-“ They said in unison. “I said don’t freak out.” Joel hissed turning his head, glaring at the two. He stepped back as his eyes flashed a crimson red, “I call thee- Voyd.” He chanted over and over, his voice sounding demonic as he spoke faster. The light from the laptop shut off as pictures and posters on the wall tore and crashed down. Glass and bottles shattered against the floor, the Mau5head in the corner flashed red and white in a rapid strobe. A sinister growl vibrated the room,

  
It was Voyd.

  
Joel started heaving as his body grew hot. He clutched his stomach as he cried out. His arms started mutating twice their size as he grew familiar black claws on his fingers, and toes. His legs covered in black fur, and large black wings sprouted from his now bare back. He roared loudly in the darkness, mouth now with razor sharp red teeth and glowing evil red eyes with white ‘x’s for irises. He was in his devil form now, with his Mau5head being is head, and his legs anthropomorphic. He gritted his teeth against his cancer stick, “This feels much better~” he growled. He swished his aux tail left and right, wagging like a happy dog. “Common Voyd!!!” He boomed, saliva splashing all over the floor across the pentagram. “Boo.” Voyd chuckled in the form of black smoke behind Jess. Jess and Ash screamed in terror, hearts feeling as if they where about to beat out of their chests. “Fuck you!!!” Jess cried, tearing up a little. Voyd chuckled, taking form of her humanoid self with her deer skull taking place of her head showing no blonde hair. Her outfit was her famous black metal jacket, with buckles and straps across the front that draped down pasted her knees. She had black jeans on and steel toe combat boots. Her eyes dripped fresh blood, “We have been watching you two, I have been watching you especially.” Voyd put her claws against Jess’s chin squeezing tight with one hand and teasing choking her with the other. 

  
The two demons stared at the girls looking hungry, mouths drooling as Devilmau5 stepped closer to Ash. They pushed the girls down into the center of the pentagram with great force. The two girls face planted down on the floor, presenting themselves to the two demons before them. “Heh, perfect.” They laughed in unison. Voyd kneeled behind Jess as Devilmau5 kneeled behind Ash. Devilmau5 leaned over the little raver as he slid her jean shorts and underwear down, he spat on his own length and slid into her tight ass. He hissed as he slid all of his length in, Ash clawed at the floor leaving scratches. “Fuck, fuck, keep going!” The younger girl cried out as tears rolled down her hot face. “Shut up bitch.” Devikmau5 slammed her head to the ground, her nose pressing against her own claw marks. She felt a hot burning feeling deep inside her, it was growing and craving more of him. She was hungry for him. Devilmau5 quicken his pace grabbing ahold of her thighs as he fucked her doggy style. She backed herself up onto him, his huge balls bouncing against her dripping wet pussy. She growled like an animal, her fingers formed black claws as she shredded more of the floor around her. Her teeth turned into fangs like a vampire, and short black horns rose in front of her cat ear headband. She sprouted a long black furry tail that circled its way around Devilmau5, she wanted all of him, now. His aux tail swung around her chest teasing her pierced nipples and zapping them with electricity. Devilmau5 trusted all of his length into her, she growled with pleasure drooling uncontrollably. He pooled gallons of cum into her, most spilling out into the floor like honey, creating a glowing sea of sperm. Ash’s eyes returned to their normal chocolate hues as the rest of her body turned back to normal. She twitched and laid there staring at Jess with eyes half closed.

Voyd slid a third finger into Jess, the demon deer made a come here motion with her fingers as she dung deeper inside the raver. With her free hand she pressed her claws around the back of Jess’s neck choking her aggressively. Jess gasped as her breathing became horse, her grunts turned into deep lustful growls as her irises turned blood red. Her face burned as she blushed, drool dripped down to the floor as she panted. She tried to fight Voyd, moving her body and backing herself up. But to no success, the demon deer just controlled her with her mind spreading Jess’s legs even further going deeper and deeper inside her. Jess moaned loudly as horns appeared from her head, her fake demon horns falling forward to the ground as new large black ones took form. Her canines grew three times in size as she grew hungry for Voyd’s touch. A tail similar to Ash’s sprouted from her body, it was large and furry with highlights of red dashed in the mix of black shades. Her fingers formed black claws as her palms turned a dark grey. Voyd reaches around Jess putting a claw in her mouth, Jess sucked on her claw twirling her tongue along the finger. Ash’s vision went hazy as she watched Jess twitch in pleasure, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She out her head back down on the glowing red floor and passed out, body going cold in a state of sleep. Jess backed herself up against Voyd riding her arm, she quickened her pace as her whole body trembled violently. She was beginning to climax. Voyd shoved the rest of her claws in Jess’s mouth as she muffled moans repeatedly, her high pitch turning the lights on and off in the room in a strobe with her voice. Voyd trusted as hard as she could into Jess, then all at once retracted herself from Jess quickly. Jess gasped, the lights in the room turned back off leaving only the glow of the pentagram and Devilmau5’s eyes and teeth. She dripped and squirted against the wood floor leaving an inhuman amount of cum splashing between her and Voyd, it even pooled over to Ash and Devilmau5. Jess collapsed to the floor, her eyes closed as her body retreated back to its normal human form. The two ravers laid there in a deep sleep as they fused beneath the portal to the other side. The demons glanced at each other sliding into the portal following them. The room was left pitch black and silent, the portal vanished into thin air.


	5. All I ask of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and demons arrive in hell. Joel meets a familiar friend.

Ash woke up in a daze, her blurry vision seeing red as she looked around. “J-Jess?” She slurred, trying to get on her feet. She looked down, her green and black fluffies half off and wrapped around her black and pink converse. “What the fuc-“ Ash froze in place, her body slightly shaking. “I see you’re awake kitten.” Devilmau5 purred, creeping up behind her in an instant. His aux tail swooped around her ankles, tying her up with ease. He chuckled, “A dumb kitten at that, leaving yourself vulnerable.” His monster-like arms wrapped around her neck, lightly choking her just enough to make her lightheaded. Ash tried to speak, but only in whimpers. Devilmau5 panted, uncoiling his tail from Ash as he vanished into black smoke. 

Jess felt her heart skip a beat, “Fuck! Something’s wrong I can feel it.” She kicked against the wall in anger. The walls and floors where made of red clay, they hand a slight glow to them as if energy was pulsing though the walls. There were black bars on the wall where Jess was imprisoned, all that was left on the floor was a few water bottles and a handful of snacks from Joel’s backstage room, and Ash’s backpack with her cellphone and other belongings. Jess paced around, growling and clawing at her scalp about to bite someone’s head off. Footsteps creeped over close to her from the other side, “Thats not very nice of you, this is like my second home.” Voyd teased Jess, smiling deviously baring her fangs. “What the hell is going on! Where’s Ash? What am I doing here? I knew something was up with you.” Jess locked eyes with Voyd, feeling as if she could set her on fire with her piercing eyes alone. “She’s fine. I just knew you had to be contained, your more impatient than she is. I know everything about you and your friend. You’ll find out soon.” Voyd snapped her fingers as Jess teleported on the other side of the bars, free for now. Jess looked up at the deer skulled woman, she was wearing a black robe with her crimson antlers dripping bits of blood. Her black claws wrapped around Jess, caressing her for a second before their vision strobed red and white. In seconds they were in front of Ash, she was passed out on the floor in a pool of red glowing liquid. “She’s fine, see?” Voyd picked up Ash as she drooped over, looking dead and pale. Jess started breathing heavily, she clenched her fists until they became white. Her face burned hot as she cried, punching Voyd right in the skull. Jess cradled Ash sobbing. “You fucking bitch!!” Jess screamed. Voyd smiled under her mask, her chuckles grew demonic as her voice boomed in the desolate cave. “Now, I thought I was the tough one. Nice try sweetheart!” Jess laid Ash down as she crawled over her, protecting her, yet shaking with fear. Voyd moved in a black mist, appearing in front of Jess in a second. Her fist met Jess’s cheek, sending Jess a few feet away from Ash. Jess rubbed her face as she flinched in a panic, she was prepared for the wave of pain, but it never happened..she felt..fine? Jess looked up at Voyd, who was now levitating over her. “I told you.. you would find out eventually.” Voyd’s piercing red eyes flared down at the younger woman. “So, we can’t feel pain? Or can’t die?” Jess asked, with a few tears still falling. She still had human emotions. “You will slowly become one of us, same for your friend, but she might not take it as easy as you. Don’t worry, if she comes close to death I’m sure mau5 will figure something out. We need you two to live so we can keep coming here.” Voyd turned her body over to Ash, holding onto her hands as they turned blue. “We might have to act fast after all.” Her eyes dilating as the sight. Jess looked at Ash in worry, then back up to Voyd, she had to trust her eventually, right? “So you will let us live? Yes?” Jess’s voice was shaky now. “Yes, as long as we will go back to hell, we will make sure you two are alive.” Voyd ran her claws through Ash’s hair. “Hell?!” Jess was wide eyed with fear. “Yes, this is hell, but this it’s it’s own world on its own. This is a separate chamber, if it’s easier to see it that way. It’s easier to contain our prey here, we ended up using you two as our portal to get here. Since we are demons we are very sexually active, and with your energy we can use that to teleport when we wish. It gets tiring having to use humans for this, but it’s been easier since you two are more under our ‘spell’ now.” Voyd walked over to Jess gripping her chin. “Soon you will change, darling.” Voyd pulled Jess’s mouth open exposing her new sharp fangs, along with sharper teeth. “Under extreme lust you might find a new surprise too.” The bloody deer smiled, getting go of the younger woman. 

Devilmau5 stirred, pacing around a dark room. “Fucking kid, I didn’t think it would get this bad.” He growled and squeaked with defeat, rubbing his eyes and the black furr on his face. A cigarette lit his face, he look a long drag blowing the smoke into the darkness. He closed his eyes focusing on Ash, he always had a constant location of her with his powers. He knew everything from her vitals, down to her thoughts. “I need more time..” he thought to himself as he bit the cancer stick with his sharp red teeth. His spread out his black and red wings, one arm pressed against the floor forming another glowing red pentagram. He flew up for a moment before diving down through the demonic portal. 

  
Through the other side he landed on earth. He quickly reverted to his human form in a dark ally and checked his iPhone, “Midnight.. hmm, good enough.” He adjusted his black baseball cap and lit another cigarette, he needed to stop worrying about her.. but he needed her. He can fix this soon.. right? He walked through the streets of Atlanta, jacket covering his tatted arms in the cold night. He turned into a club venue, the music was vibrating the walls. The usual crowd of young 20-something’s were dancing wildly to some sellout EDM headliner. Joel scoffed, walking to the back of the club, sitting on one of the couches. He looked around hoping to find the person he was looking for, it was just a bit harder to track this particular human. Joel closed his eyes and rolled his head back with his hat covering his face, trying to focus his energy on the girl he envisioned in his mind, he had a feeling she would be here at night knowing her past rave life. “Hey! Have I seen you before?” A young woman called over to the older man. Joel smiled to himself and thought ‘it can’t be her? Can it?’. He opened his eyes and sat up to see it was her. “I’m Amy, remember me?” The pink haired girl bent over smiling at him. Her green bikini top pushing up her perky breasts. Her tight jean shorts hugged her thick thighs, they where pressed against each other, rubbing back and forth as a tease to Joel. Her black leg wraps caressed her soft pale skin as her furry rave leg warmers brushed against the older mans legs. ‘Yeah it will be an easy fuck.’ Joel thought to himself, he smiled back at her, “Yeah, I remember you, I’ve been looking for you actually.” Joel leaned into her, holding her thighs as he pulled her in closer. “What do you say we have some fun like old times?” He whispered in her ear with a devious smile, fangs baring a bit. He eyes flashed red, as he grew with lust. “Mmm I dunno Joel~ I’m here with a girl after all, but maybe next time?” Amy laughed nervously, pushing his back against the couch. Joel felt himself growing impatient, he huffed and flicked his cigarette ashes on Amy’s tattoo’d thighs. “Yeah yeah, you being bisexual and all I get it.” He scoffs, rolling his eyes. Joel reached around her and yanked her ponytail, “It’s a shame huh? You used to be so kinky with me.” He chuckled with a devious smile. Amy’s eyes lit up, she could feel herself melting as he got aggressive with her. “W-well me and uhh my friend Gabby aren’t really a thing yet- soooo~” Amy trailed off, feeling her body pulsing and growing hotter in the busy club. The venue was only lit by arrays of neon lasers and colorful strobes here and there, it was a dark club that was more of an intimate place. “Perfect, you fucking slut.” Joel yanked her ponytail harder, his knuckles clenching tighter. “Mmmmmphh-“ Amy moaned, brushing her legs together, giving herself stimulation. “That’s right bitch, follow my lead.” He wrapped his other hand over the back of her neck. He got up and lead her, hands behind her back, one pulling her ponytail, the other leading her through the sea of high and drunk ravers. “Good girl.” Joel praised the younger woman. Amy squirmed as his grip got tighter around her neck, she could feel her shorts getting damp. 

They walked over passed the side of the stage, through a few doors that lead to backstage. “Don’t worry, I used to play at this venue before, people wont question it.” Joel opened the back room, it was empty with nothing but a couch, a few bottles of various alcoholic drinks on a counter, and a couple of spare speakers. “Heh, perfect.” Joel smirked as he shoved Amy to the floor. “On your knees, bitch.” The man stated coldly. Amy shuffled her legs trying to focus on the present, her mind was swirling and swimming with euphoria. She kneeled before him as he closed the door behind them, she undid his jean zipper and started massaging him. Her black nails slightly teasing him, she started licking her pierced lips with a smile. She loved being treated like this, “Do I really have to say what’s next?” The older man taunted, yanking her ponytail and shoving her face against his sex pistol themed boxers. He started grinding himself against her, smiling as his arms started slowly mutating into his demon form. “Suck it you dumb bitch!” He growled and shouted. Amy drooled against him, eyes rolling back at his stern voice. She whipped out his length and shoved it deep in her mouth, her nose buried in his hair as she reached the base of it with ease, this wasn’t their first time. Joel tried to hold back from moaning, he started fucking her face aggressively. ‘Plop plop plop’ Amy bobbed her head up and down his length, he tried to hide his demon form from her as it started sprouting from his other arm, Amy make eye contact with hm the whole time as she kept sucking him faster and faster, then started jerking him off. Joel’s dick twitched at the sight of Amy, he missed this so much. She reminded him more and more of Ash. “Fuck!” He growled, baring his fangs as he brought his demon hand closer biting his finger. Lust engulfed him completely, Amy was so similar to her, her tattoos, her smile, her piercing hypnotic gaze. Black spikes jetted out of his tatted forearms as red horns sprouted from his forehead. Amy stared starry eyed, thinking some drugs from earlier were kicking in.. some trip huh? Amy started sucking his length again, smiling and drooling harder. Wings sprouted from Joel’s back, his monster arms covering his face completely. He rubbed his face and in an instant black furr covered him as his neon red eyes glowed with white ‘x’’s. His signature mau5 smile and large rodent ears took full form as he finished the mutation. The aux tail swung out from over his boxers and whipped around spanking Amy’s now thighs. The younger raver was on another planet in her head, she still thought someone must have mixed acid with her molly or something. “Whahaha- wow! Did you bring your Mau5head here Joel?” Amy babbled, drooling and smiling up at him as his evil smirk widened. His red saliva poured over Amy and onto the floor. He blinked a few times, dick now glowing red with black spikes as bumpy ridges grew on the sides, his balls where fuzzy now and the same fur color as his head and rodent ears. “Mmmm-“ Joel growled, he didn’t want to speak in his demonic voice, he thought it might give it away. He grabbed her by the arms and rammed her against the wall, pinning her down and lifting her legs up for his pleasure. Slowly he inserted himself into her, she was burning hot most likely due to the ecstasy. He rolled his eyes and slapped her ass just for the hell of it, then slowly dragged his claws to pierce her skin. Blood, he loved her blood. Joel grunted as he went in and out of her faster and faster, thrusting harder and deeper nearly fucking her brains out. Amy bounced up and down, her breasts bouncing along as she rode him against the wall. He whipped his aux tail around to snake around the room for the music speaker. He plugged it in with ease, feeling Amy get wetter by the second. A baseline started booming throughout the room, ‘Thump thump thump’, he pounded into her to the beat, growing stronger with the music. “You like that? Fucking slut.” The mau5 hissed before biting down on her neck. Amy squirmed and moaned while smiling, she needed this more than him. His song “Afterhours” started playing though the speakers, his mood turned into songs when plugged in. “I see you sitting at the bar, I wonder who the fuck you are. You undress me with your eyes, Dreaming of my creamy thighs.” The beat grew louder, and the electronic chords filled the room. “Take me now I'm feeling hot, right now right here on the spot!” Amy felt herself practically dripping with sweat and and cum. Devilmau5 still as more to give, his length pulling out dripping onto her like honey. It was warm and red, like this eyes and teeth. He huffed, letting go of Amy. She fell hard on the ground, now completely covered in his cum. The music blared, his aux tail still plugged in, the female voice continued, “Throw me down on the bar, Shall we do it in the car? You're so naughty, I'm so nice, Maybe we should do it twice~”. The mau5 smirked, still erect from their moment seconds ago. He flipped her over onto her belly and pounded into her again without warning. The female voice sang over the speakers, “I don't even know your name, You don't even know my game. I know you wanna hear the screams, 'Cause you're the one that's in my dreams!” Amy started moaning, clawing at the floorboards leaving marks. He fucked her doggy style, and rammed his length into her with ease. He spread out his wings, flapping them repeatedly coming close again. His eyes twitched, he dripped more cum inside her, leaving her laying on the floor shaking with pleasure. 

Devilmau5 laughed to himself, lighting another cigarette and unplugging himself from the speaker. “Fun ey?” He smiled, exhaling the smoke on her bare pale back. “Amy flipped herself around, trying to regain her senses, the music from the main stage of the club still echoing through the other room. “W-wait a minute..” Amy’s vision started to focus on the mau5, her eyes flashed a red glow. “You’re.. real?!” Amy shouted, touching his black furry face and poking his sharp red teeth on his signature mau5 grin. Devilmau5 stuck his tongue out, teasing her. “You would find out eventually so- why not.” He took another drag of his cigarette, blowing it in her face. Amy didn’t know what to think, a man she had been touring with for months.. turned into this?! It seemed impossible. “But- how?” Amy didn’t know where to look, she cradled his furry black arms and pressed her fingers against his spare spikes jetting out of his forearms. “This is, so... different.” Amy cuddled close to him, knowing he would accept it. The mau5 looked down at her, making eye contact. He embraced her, caressing her soft skin and tracing his claws around her thigh tats. “Sorry, I should have seen you sooner. I just got caught up with a few things.” His smile turned into a frown, reminiscing the moments they shared. His red glow started to fade and turn grey, everything from his eyes, teeth, saliva, and tattoos started to dull. “I, never felt this way in this form. It’s..you. I should have been there for you instead of leaving you. There was no one to protect you better than me. I mean I found you on drugs and he’ll knows what else.” He closed his eyes shut, and tried to examine her vitals and blood but his powers weren’t working. “Fuck!” He hissed, tightening his grasp around her, drawing blood with his sharp claws. Amy looked at him trembling, she wrapped her arms around him wishing she could take his pain away. He was in pain, he needed Ash back, but now that seemed impossible. He pressed his monsterous paws against his face, hiding himself with his aux tail swung around Amy. “You were my last chance. And somehow you fucked that up.” He started to cry, unable to contain his emotions anymore. Amy latched onto him tighter, trying to see his face. “Stop, stop! What are you talking about? What did I do?” Amy started clawing at his hands and grunting with anger. She hated seeing him like this. “Tell me!!!” Amy screamed, his paws started to get bloody from the scratches. “Forget it.” He focused his remaining energy on trying to teleport, he wanted to escape. His body emitted black smoke, his grey eyes and mouth now black with rage. “I’ve had enough of you.” The mau5 started, his voice echoed through the room. 

Within seconds he vanished. Tears dripped down the pink haired ravers cheeks, she needed him too. She laid face down, trying to think of were he could have gone. Her body turned cold, and her blood boiled hot. Black devil horns sprouted from her forehead, as she grew fangs. She examined her body, poking at one of her horns. “Huh?” She sniffled, and got back up on her feet slowly. She felt as if her fingers and toes grew larger, her converse felt tight. She whimpered, watching her hands turn into claws like the mau5, her forearms looking like a monsters. “Fuck fuck fuck!” She grabbed her arm, trying to make it stop. She ran out through the backstage door into an alleyway. She could feel herself growing hungry with lust, or was it blood? Amy licked her lips staring at the passerby’s on the street, her eyes now a glowing red in the darkness. “Fucking Joel.” She hissed, thinking of him, knowing this was his doing. She rummaged through some garbage in the dumpster next to her, hoping to find something to cover herself up. She pulled out a long black tattered cloth and wrapped it around her like a jacket, hiding her arms and horns. “Great.” She groaned in protest at the stench of her new wardrobe change. She walked over to the sidewalk, trying to blend in with the crowd. A few looks flashed at her, mainly of disgust from her smell. She quickened her pace and focused on getting home. “Oh right!” She said to herself, pulling out her iPhone from her shorts. She still had her phone, and it still had a good amount of battery. She opened the Uber app, and requested a ride to take her to her apartment. “Thank god.” She exhaled, relaxing her body for a bit. 

Shortly the Uber arrived and she plugged in her Apple headphones from her other pocket, she turned on her Spotify playlist on shuffle. “All I ask of you” by Skrillex feat. Pennybirdrabbit played. A deep vocal echoed as the electronic chords played, she looked out the window in the backseat staring at the city lights. The baseline pounded in her ears, she began to drown out reality. The electronic keys played a melody, a female vocal sang out, “In comes the dawn, I've fallen asleep with my head pressed against your flaws, all my love~” Amy closed her eyes, smiling at the music, thinking of him. “And something got in the way, and your soul turned black as the sun grows somber, took my heart, and my love~” Amy felt as if the music was speaking through her soul. “All I ask of you, All I ask of you~ Just open up a little bit more~” the female vocal in the song called out, the voice angelic and soft. Amy sighed, opening her eyes to the highway lights, the cars engine roaring loud. All she could think of was him, she missed him, she needed him. But she needed more answers to what was happening with her body. She sniffled, clutching her phone tight. “Just open up a little bit more~” Amy turned the volume up on her phone as she cried silently, hiding her face.

  
She arrived to her apartment, rain started pouring down as she exited the car. She pulled out her phone, 3am. Amy sighed, wiping off the water from her phone. Her lock screen was a picture of Joel, well.. Deadmau5 at the passed show she went with him. She was his gogo dancer for a few months, she missed the times they traveled together. He was wearing a black Mau5head with neon green eyes and a green mouth, looking clearly human all for except the mau5 helmet. “You.” She whispered to herself. She walked inside her apartment complex, and walked to the top floor. Once inside she pulled off her converse and clothes completely, water pooling everywhere. Her feet were now black claws, bigger than before but still able to squeeze in her shoes. “Great, more changes huh?” Amy sighed, walking over to the shower. The warm water trickled down her body, steam filled the white tile room. She scrubbed her monster arms, and claws wishing they would wash away. “Fucking Joel.” She hissed, her tattoo’d arms still there through the black fade into her dark claws. Her phone buzzed on the sink, Amy dashed over to her it hoping it would be him. “Unknown number” the text flashed on the screen. Amy’s brows furrowed; she answered, “Hello?” she prayed it would be him, please be him. “You’re Amy yeah?” A female voice answered. “Yeah why? Who’s this?” Amy turned off the shower and started drying herself off. “I know who you are, I’ve been watching you. I’ll see you soon.” The older female voice stated. Before Amy could even reply the other hung up the call. Amy didn’t know what she was talking about, could it have had to be linked to him? She thought, brushing her pastel pink hair. She got dressed and walked over to her bedroom, there were rainbow Christmas lights strung all over the walls and ceiling, and tons of art and photographs she drew and took covering the entire room. She bounced back on her bed and sighed, cradling her phone in hopes of another phone call. She slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of him. 

  
The doorbell rang a few minutes later, Amy was wrapped up in her blankets oblivious to the sounds. A knock echoed twice, then silence. Black smoke filled Amy’s hallway and trailed onto the bedroom. A deer skull appeared in the darkness, crimson blood cascading down and dripping onto Amy’s bedsheets. “Told you I’d see you soon, you can’t wait or what?” The female voiced echoed through the room. Amy panicked, wide eyed as her eyes glowed a deep red through the dark. “Fuck! What the hell?!” Amy frantically jumped out of bed and reached for a bat from behind her bed. “Don’t touch me!” Amy screamed, crying and trying not to lose consciousness from the adrenaline rush. Her monster arms started shaking, as the bat started breaking slowly in her grip. “I-I.l can fight you!” Amy stuttered, feeling her legs buckle and tremble. The demonic deer laughed, “Ha! Try me you mutated freak!” Voyd was now levitating, black tendrils emerged from her back and wrapped around Amy’s arms. She inched closer to the younger woman, Amy flinched in protest as her arms grew larger, stronger. The pink haired girl tightened her grip on the bat as it shattered to pieces, her arms emitting smoke as red glowing veins pulsated through her. Voyd laughed in response, “So you do have his power now?” Amy stared at the demon deer before her, voice shaking, “What?” She exclaimed, confused. Her monster paws pressed against Voyd’s claws, pushing with equal force. “You are just as strong as me you know~ you must have fucked him huh?” Voyd chuckled, black tentacles now wrapping around Amy’s neck, choking her. “What does that have to do with anything?” Amy cried out, voice sounding further away. “We use you humans for power, and now you are coming with me!” Voyd pressed her hand to the ground, creating a portal with her remaining energy. It was the same glowing red pentagram from before, Amy thought. Voyd held onto Amy as they traveled through the portal to the other side. Amy’s room only being lit up by the rainbow Christmas lights and moonlight. 


	6. Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel finds Ash again, and has another transformation sequence.   
> Amy, Jess, and Voyd have their own issues.

“There’s still time, _isn’t there_?” He paced around, monster paws pressed against his face. He looked around the dark ally way, seeing a few rats and critters rummage through the trash. His black eyes and mouth grew darker, dilated white ‘x’s on his eyes looking down in defeat. He sank down to floor, covering himself with his tail and body. “Fuck!” He groaned, clawing at his face drawing blood. His turmoil drowned his thoughts, he felt weak, he felt worthless. He wanted to disappear into thin air and be forgotten. He failed the only person he tried to keep alive. A deep growl stirred inside him, his claws and paws tripled in size. His tail turned from a rubber aux cord, to a black furr texture with a cyan tip jack. He covered his mouth, to not cause any attention as he roared and hissed wildly. His whole body was covered in black furr now, his face and ears resembled a rat, turning more into a wild animal. His ears twitched, as he stood on all fours. He closed his eyes focusing on the target in his mind, did he get his powers back? Cyan sphere dots peered through the darkness, he jumped from building to building to get a feel for his new body. He was about the size of a city bus, and feeling as alive as ever. The rat squeaked and dashed through tall skyscrapers and apartments, then he finally reached her place. “Amy?” He tapped the glass window. Nothing. He attempted to open the window with one big claw, but shattered the glass even with his gentle touch. “Guess this works, good thing these windows are big.” He muttered, jumping inside. He sniffed and scanned her room, something felt different... felt familiar. He got the scent, “Voyd.” He hissed, circling the room were the pentagram once was. He closed his eyes, focusing on her as he pressed his paw to the floor in the same spot. A cyan pentagram formed in the darkness illuminating his body. The pentagram engulfed him, as he sank through the floor. 

  
Amy banged her monstrous fists against the black bars, Voyd laughed on the other side. “Relax monster girl, what’s with you girls and being so feisty?” She chuckled, tapping Amy’s nose with her claw. “What’s going on? I want to go home. I want to be back to normal!” Amy shouted, the bars slowly breaking more and more by the second. “Soon, be patient.” Voyd growled, walking back to the other room. “We will need you soon.”

Jess rubbed Ash’s forehead, she cradled her through all the wires and other cables hooked up to her. Machines surrounded them, beeping and buzzing in the florescent white room. “We have someone for the infusion, hopefully this will work.” Voyd rested her hand on Jess. The demonic deer snapped her fingers, red smoke appeared from her hand to reveal a large bag of glowing red blood. “It’s Amy’s, I got it from her before she woke up in that cell. Since it’s mixed with human blood it should work.” Voyd started hooking up the IV’s and other saltwater fluid. “Why not use use mine?” Jess questioned. “Because you are not her bloodtype, we can scan bloodtypes without fail, Amy is a match and happens to take her new form with ease as well.” Voyd pierced Ash with a long needle, “There, she should be feeling better by tomorrow as long as she doesn’t get any side effects.” Voyd looked over to Jess now, patting her head softly. Jess sighed, holding Ash’s hand, “I’ll stay here, I guess The other girl can leave now huh?” Voyd had already dashed to the other room, leaving a faint trail of black smoke. 

Voyd appeared in front of Amy in an instant, “If you are worried about your new form, this should fix it.” Voyd pointed glowing cyan liquid in a syringe. “The mau5 can turn into another form, he’s only done it one with time but as he is in that form, it acts as a full heal of all side effects to anyone who interacts with him. I luckily saved this up, it should be working by tomorrow.” Voyd pricked Amy pressing down slowly. “Fuck! Mmm, at least give me a warning would you?” Amy rubbed her wound, sighing. Voyd put the empty syringe in her coat, “You might be a weak for the rest of the day, I would advice you to sleep for the rest of your time here, then I can take you back home after our friend is fully cured-just to be safe.” Amy felt a little dizzy, she laid down on a makeshift bed made for her. She muttered, “Cured? Hmm?” Her voice sounded further away. Her eyes rolled back and her body turned cold, she was fast asleep. Voyd quickly teleported inside her cell and left an array of bagged junk food treats and a few water bottles. She petted her head, showing her weak side only when no one was around to witness it. 

Jess started falling asleep in the other room, passed out and nuzzled up on a couch. A cyan circle grew on the floor and spread out to the pentagram, black furr emerged through the glows. The creatures eyes gazed on Ash, “Finally.” He thought. He grabbed her, giant paws trying not to squish her. He pulled the cords, wires, and her infusion away with ease, the monitors started beeping rapidly flashing red. “Dammit, gotta think fast.” He scrambled and searched around for her bag, it was right under Jess. The creature snatched it up, holding the lifeless girl in one arm walking on two legs back to the portal. The creature laughed to himself, finally feeling at peace as he sank down again. 

XXX

“Jess!! Jess!!!” Voyd shook her awake, panicking and claws digging into her skull. Jess bolted up, looking around the room. “Wha- what the hell?!” She rubbed her neck, looking at the empty bed. “She’s gone Jess, and knowing that devil he probably just wants her to himself. She will die Jess, unless that blood is in her. I don’t know why he acts before thinking.” Voyd started tapping her foot, she closed her eyes beneath the mask trying to locate him. “I usually can find him.. but-“ she focused harder, giving herself a headache from the strain. “Where the hell is he?!” She hissed, holding her head and pacing the room. “Can’t you always find people with your powers? Why can’t you find him now? How are we gonna get her back?” Jess started babbling, freaking out just as much as Voyd. “I don’t know, but we can try to find them on earth, we need to move fast.” Voyd grabbed Jess tight and phased them both through another portal. 

The rat ran through the woods, blood dripping on the dewy grass leaving a crimson trail. His heart pounded as he could sense her vitals, he grinded his sharp teeth against her shirt, righting his grip being careful to not drop her. “Here is fine,” he thought. He stopped in the middle of a secured forest, and placed her gently down on a pile of leaves. “Ash?” He stood on his hind legs tilting his head to the side, ears twitching in hopes of hearing from her. Ash started heaving heavily, she tried to motion for the creature. Her entire vision was blurred, she thought she was dreaming. “Help-“ she gasped, whimpering clutching her abdomen. “Hey, hey it’s okay! I can fix you.” The rodent wrapped his tail around her, he inched closer to her neck baring his sharp teeth. “This will hurt a bit, then it will get better. I promise.” He bit down on her neck down to the chest hard. His mouth alone could almost cover her entire top half of her tiny body. Glowing cyan liquid pulsed her veins as she twitched and screamed, he bit down harder sure not leave her grasp. She screamed louder, and louder, crying and clawing at the beast. “Stop stop!! Please stop!!!” She begged, sobbing. The rodent stared at her, his gaze now strobing from cyan to red rapidly. “Please..” she rolled her eyes back, closing her eyes in a euphoric trance. He let go, finished with the transfusion. Police sirens started echoing in the distance, they probably thought it was a murder with her screams. He grabbed her shirt gently with his teeth, and dashed towards the city. “It’s still night, I can still be hidden.” He thought. He charged back to the familiar apartment, climbing the emergency fire escape stairway to Amy’s room. He dropped Ash on the floor, staring at her cyan glowing veins. “How do you feel?” the rodent nudged her gently his his head. He felt relieved knowing she was somewhat conscious. “I’m-fine actually. Joel?” Ash looked up at the beast. “Yes-i well, heh.” He laughed, closing his eyes for a second them reverting to his demon form with ease. “It’s still me, I couldn’t let you go so soon.” He kneeled down and cradled her. He snaked his aux cord tail to one of the speakers in Amy’s room. A vibration started emitting from his body as the room echoed to his song, “Bleed” (by Deadmau5). The hum roared and grew, Ash held onto him tighter and tighter, looking up at him. “I missed you so much” he closed his eyes soaking in her embrace. Electronic synth chords played, the harsh hum of the deep sounds caused the furniture to vibrate here and there. “I love you.” He nuzzled himself closer to her. The synth keys turning from a dark to uplifting melody. The bass playing through a reverse sound on repeat, escalating the track. “I love you too.” They laid down on the wooden floor, surrounded by the waves of sound. He looked down and reverted to his human form, his aux tail disappearing and the music faded as he transformed. He kissed her forehead and smiled, running his hands through her blue veins. Ash wrapped her arms around his tattoo’d neck, completely intertwining herself with him. “Thankyou, for saving me.” She kissed him, still feeling the music faintly through him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid her down on the floor. He crawled over on top of her, kissing her again and again. It had meaning this time, it felt different knowing it wasn’t out of lust, but with love. He interlocked his hands with hers, putting her hands over her head. They look into each others eyes, his eyes were a familiar glowing red, as hers was a glowing cyan. He sighed in relief, planting little kisses all over her face, and neck. “Heh, hey!” Ash laughed, smiling and squirming around. 

  
  


He picked her up from her hips slowly, and started peeling off her shorts and rave fluffies. “I miss you so much, you have no idea.” Joel hovered over her, one hand tracing down along her body. “I miss you too” Ash looked up at him, feeling as if she could melt by his touch. He kissed her, then trailed the kisses down from her mouth to her waist. He hummed happily touching every inch of her. “So much..” he repeated, slowly nibbling her her thighs. “So very..” He started unbuckling his belt, and pulled off his black jeans. “Much.” He inserted himself into her, lifting her hips a bit off the ground. He grinded against her slowly, enjoying every second of it. Ash moaned, eyes half open as she looked at Joel. His baseball cap covering half of his face, he started pounding faster and faster into her. He growled with pleasure, picking up his pace. His hands start forming into black claws and growing twice its size, spikes jetting out of his forearms as black fur coated his forearms, calves, and face. He was transforming again. “It’s, you.” He muttered, looking down as Ash’s body, then lifting his head smirking his signature mau5 grin. He glowed a deep red, purring and big black mau5 ears twitching in delight. “You do these things to me, and I can’t help it.~” Devilmau5 growled low, vibrating against Ash. She could feel his length grow even more inside her, as his ridges hit the spot. “Mmmm..” she moaned, drooling. Wings sprouted from his back and spanned open in full length, almost taking up the entire room. “Don’t worry, now that you have that form of me, that cyan blood in you, I can’t hurt you anymore.” Devilmau5 dug his claws deeper into her thighs. She cried out in pleasure, preparing for surges of pain, but it was non stop pleasure. “Now every time you are near me you will feel bliss.” Devilmau5 stated, ramming himself into her deeper and deeper. The raver gasped, and grinded against him in unison, wanting to feel every inch of him forever. She arched her back as before squirting all over his length, he stared wide eyes in response. “Heh, I can tell you like it hm? It will be much easier for you to do that now, seeing as I’m an embodiment of ecstasy for you.~” Devilmau5 purred with an evil grin, his white X’s on his eyes dilating as he stared at her pussy. “So wet, so wet.~” He chuckled to himself, squeaking here and there. His tail and ears twitched with pleasure of the wetness engulfing his length. “More kitten more!” He grew hungry now, still not even close to climaxing. He whipped his aux tail around, searching for a familiar speaker. “There.” He sighed in relief, plugging himself in, as he felt a bit of precum drip from being inserted alone. Devilmau5 thrusted into her slowly again, easing his pace for her enjoyment. The song, “Young God” by Halsey played. “I don’t just play my songs, heh. Trust me.” He extended his dragon-like wings. A feminine voice echoed the room and played, “Ooh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends. I'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven~” the angelic voice sang out as ambient background sound played. Devilmau5 rode her to the beat of the song. “If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes. I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight." the song continued. He stared at her, starting to drool a little. The female voice rang through the walls, “He says, Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges. I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon” The mau5 started singing through the demonic sounding voice in the song, speaking though it. “There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you, should fuck me tonight." Devilmau5 started mouthing the words, pounding faster and faster, feeling closer to the edge. Ash stared at him in awe, feeling the vibrations of the music. She felt herself get wetter by the second. He unplugged himself from the speaker, and in an instant finished inside of her. “Mmmm~” he hummed, body still vibrating a little. Ash’s body trembled with the sensation, she smiled and huffed, feeling warm inside. “You did great, how do you feel?” The mau5 smiled, eyes half open starting at her body and eyes back and forth. “Amazing.. thankyou.” Ash laid there, taking in everything while staring at the ceiling. They laid there together, only being bit by hues of red from Devilmau5, and blue from the moonlight. 


End file.
